


The Touchdown Files

by mayonaka_no_sasayaki



Series: Touchdown Series [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Bio, F/M, Gen, character biographies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonaka_no_sasayaki/pseuds/mayonaka_no_sasayaki
Summary: What it says on the tin. This is basically a fan-bio for the characters, mainly the Devil Bats and not well known Canon characters within my fanfic; Survivor.Will update and edit when new information is present, revealed or changed within the main fic; Survivor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off!
> 
> YUKIMITSU HOTARU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me quite some time to remember that not everyone knows that quite a number of characters in my fic are actually canon so I'm gonna make this as a database for all of the canon (major or minor) characters within The Touchdown Series, primarily, Survivor.

 

Japanese: 雪光 蛍

Romaji: Yukimitsu Hotaru

 

* * *

 

 

CHARACTER INFORMATION:

** Nicknames: **

Otsū

Hotaru-neechan

Hotaru-senpai

 

**Gender** : Female

**Age** : 19

**Date of Birth** : July 23, 1986

**Height** : 169 cm (5'5")

**Weight** : 50 kg

**Blood Type** : A

 

** Relatives: **

Yukimitsu Satoshi (Father - Deceased)

Yukimitsu Akari (Mother)

Yukimitsu Manabu (Younger Brother)

Takekura 'Musashi' Gen (Boyfriend)

 

** Affiliation: **

Tōkyō University

Deimon Devil Bats

 

* * *

 

 

** OVERVIEW: **

Yukimitsu Hotaru is the older sister to Yukimitsu Manabu. She is also Takekura 'Musashi' Gen's  girlfriend and is currently attending Tōkyō University as a law student.

 

** APPEARANCE: **

Hotaru is commonly described as a beautiful woman. She has a slender build, long dark auburn hair, grey eyes and a distinctive wide forehead like her mother and brother.

 

** PERSONALITY: **

Hotaru's personality suits her ambition as a lawyer; highly intelligent and has a sharp eye for details. She is often described as no-nonsense and attentive.


	2. Watanabe Sara

Japanese: 渡辺 幸楽

Romaji: Watanabe Sara

 

* * *

 

 

 **Gender** : Female

**Age** : 17

**Date of Birth** : August 29, 1988

**Height** : 164 cm (5'3")

**Weight** : 49 kg

**Blood Type** : O

 

** Relatives: **

Watanabe Nobuyuki (Father)

Watanabe Konomi (Mother)

Watanabe Hisashi (Eldest Brother)

Watanabe Arata (2nd Older Brother)

 

** Affiliation: **

Deimon Private High School

Deimon Devil Bats

 

* * *

 

 

** OVERVIEW: **

Watanabe Sara is one of Anezaki Mamori's two best friends. She is the quiet one within the trio and prefers to listen to music in her quiet time.

 

** APPEARANCE: **

Sara is a fairly attractive girl with a slender build, long black hair that curtains her face and dark brown eyes.

 

** PERSONALITY: **

Sara is a mild-mannered girl who prefers to be quiet and listen rather than striking up a conversation. Be that as it may, she's quite fierce and protective of those she cares about. 

 


	3. Suetomo Ako

 

Japanese: 末朋 愛幸

Romaji: Suetomo Ako

 

* * *

 

 

**Gender** : Female

**Age** : 17

**Date of Birth** : June 30, 1988

**Height** : 162 cm (5'3")

**Weight** : 52 kg

**Blood Type** : B

 

** Relatives: **

Suetomo Masayuki (Father)

Suetomo Shizuka (Mother)

Suetomo Tadashi (Younger Brother)

Toganō Shōzō (Boyfriend)

 

** Affiliation: **

Deimon Private High School

Deimon Devil Bats

 

* * *

 

 

** OVERVIEW: **

Suetomo Ako is one of Anezaki Mamori's two best friends. She is the cheerful and bubbly one within the trio and is a manga otaku. She tends to borrow manga from her brother whenever she finishes her own collection.

 

** APPEARANCE: **

Ako is a cutesy sort of girl with a slim build, long dark blonde hair that she ties up in twin tails and light grey eyes behind thin wired glasses.

 

** PERSONALITY: **

Ako is a cheerful and bubbly girl who enjoys carrying the conversation and can be seen as naive for because of her bubbly nature. She's a manga otaku and is a dedicated friend. While she has a cheery disposition, Ako actually has a bit of a short fuse. Though she can be quick to anger, she is also quick to calm down as well.


End file.
